


our family

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Series: our love is enough [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pregnancy, also rated T for sex jokes and language I guess??, also star wars actors make cameos because why not, but hey no one gets shot this time, its not really that angsty, things are better in the end, wow I actually wrote angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Hamilton's life from the discovery of his wife's second pregnancy to the birth of his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our family

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first this is a sequel to the first two fics in this series and it would make a lot more sense to read those but I'm not gonna force you to do anything
> 
> approximate ages:  
> Phil - 28  
> Theo - 27  
> Angie - 25  
> Alex Jr - 23-24  
> James - 21-22  
> John - 17-18  
> Pippa - 7-8  
> Theo Jr - 7-8  
> Oscar - 6-7
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton. (sad face emoji)
> 
> title literally from my ass I have no ideas for titles man I suck at them

**_@LightsCameraGossip:_ ** _is Theodosia Burr pregnant once again? Get the whole scoop here: lights.camera.gossip/theo-burr-pregnant_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _Theodosia Hamilton expecting once again? Bzz.fd/theo-burr-expecting_

 **_@People:_ ** _Hamilton’s beginning to rival the Duggars with number of offspring with rumors of Theodosia Hamilton’s pregnancy. ppl.com/Hamilton-offspring_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@people are there really that many Hamiltons??_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _also WHY ARE THERE ALWAYS RUMORS OF MY WIFE BEING PREGNANT CALM DOWN PEOPLE WE’RE NOT THE DUGGARS_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _and do people really not care about things other than our personal lives?? Is there honestly nothing better to talk about???_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@PhilThePoet nah the kardashians haven’t done anything lately theres nothing happening except you knocking up your wife again_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@angiehamilton who even said theo’s pregnant_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _why do these rumors even exist_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet maybe cuz you don’t know how to use a condom?? I mean that’s why you have three kids already_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr that only happened once cuz theo and pippa are twins and oscar’s adopted so fuck off_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr also don’t you have like five kids_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet wow such a great uncle you don’t even know how many nieces and nephews you have_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet and I only have two kids thank you very much_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr only two that you know of_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet excuse you sir I am a very lame person and have only ever slept with my wife there’s no way I have more than two_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _y’all here arguing over how many kids you have meanwhile my asexual ass is laughing_

 **_@themiddleham:_ ** _and then there’s me casually practicing safe sex like a regular person_

 **_@hammy_john:_ ** _returning to the original topic why are we even getting compared to the duggars?_

 **_@hammy_john:_ ** _there’s legit over 20 of them_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@hammy_john there’s 20 of us_

 **_@hammy_john:_ ** _@angiehamilton no that’s impossible we’re not the duggars_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@hammy_john there’s eight hamilkids, two wives, five kids, three step kids, and two adults. That’s twenty._

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@hammy_john also @themiddleham is getting married soon and if theo’s really pregnant again that makes it 22_

 **_@hammy_john:_ ** _@angiehamilton yeah but theres actually like 30 duggars so we’re not them_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _how did a tweet with a rumor of my wife being pregnant turn into hamiltons vs duggars??_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@PhilThePoet idk but does this mean we can have a smack down? Us against them?_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@angiehamilton if I get to fight someone I’m in_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _also @PhilThePoet have you never heard of a condom?_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham I literally never said that theo was pregnant why do people keep saying this??????_

Philip, now angry at social media for constantly gossiping about his life, shuts off the laptop and leans back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

Practically every week it seems like there’s some new story about him or his family. It’s either claiming someone’s cheating or someone’s pregnant and it never feels like he has a break. Every time he logs onto twitter, someone’s tagging him in some tweet about his personal life that nine times out of ten isn’t even remotely true. One time, he remembers seeing one claiming that his children and marriage to Theo were a ruse and he was really in love with Georges Washington Lafeyette. That had been a crazy week for everyone.

Glancing at his phone, Philip realizes that it’s well past five, and one of his wonderful kids should be bouncing up the stairs to get him for dinner any time. As much as Phil hates being cooped up in his office for eight hours a day, having his kids collect him for dinner makes it worthwhile.

On cue, there’s a quiet knock on the door and a small head of curls pokes its way into the room. From the soft caramel highlights, Philip distinguishes them as Pippa’s curls.

“Papa, supper’s ready!” she exclaims, ringlets bouncing.

“Lead the way, my sweet princess.”

Taking her father’s hand, Pippa leads Phil down the stairs to the kitchen of their modern three storey home, talking animatedly the whole way. Even with her constant enthusiasm, she seems over-excited. Her chattering is twice as loud and twice as fast, and her step is full of bounce. When they run into Theo Jr on the way, Phil realizes the younger twin has the same excitement. Something’s going on, and he hopes to find out soon.

“And what is for supper tonight, my darling wife?” Philip asks in greeting, gracing Theo’s cheek with a kiss.

“Pizza!” Oscar exclaims, running through the kitchen, swerving through Phil and Theo’s legs. The couple laugh at his delight of the greasy cheesiness they ate once a month. Having grown up on the streets of Guatemala for the first five years of his life, Oscar isn’t used to luxuries like pizza every month, although he has grown accustomed to life’s necessities being at his fingertips. Today, though, Oscar seems a little too excited. Pizza nights usually involve the young boy being unable to sit still, but he’s never one to run around screaming. Philip guesses that something else has made him so energetic.

“Ah, yes, it’s Pizza night; the most magical night of them all!” exclaims Philip, reaching down to grab his youngest child. He hoists Oscar into his arms like a baby and spins around. The boy screeches with laughter, and soon Theo Jr and Pippa flock him, begging to be spun around as well, while Theodosia laughs in the corner.

“We also have some special guests coming to visit,” Theo announces, “so go wash up.” She shoos the children to the bathroom to wash their hands, leaving her alone with Philip.

“Special guests?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Just our parents and Angie.”

Continuing the pattern of being strangely and specifically on cue, there’s a knock on the door that’s soon followed by four different voices calling out their greetings. Philip follows Theo to the front entrance, where his parents, sister, and father-in-law are removing their coats. Hugs are passed around, and soon the kids are in the mix, jumping around like fiends, begging for affection, which the guests gladly give.

As soon as the last hug has been given, the group sits at the kitchen table and wastes no time to dig into the six large pizzas Theo ordered. The table is filled with quiet chatting and chomping jaws as everyone devours their food. It isn’t unlike a zoo at feeding time.

“Who wants dessert?” Theo asks when the dishes have been put aside and the food’s been given time to digest. Currently, everyone’s in the living room, chatting away while one of the kids’ favorite shows plays in the background.

“Me!” Pippa exclaims, throwing her hand up. Little Theo and Oscar join in, chanting “me!” while waving their arms.

“Dessert sounds nice,” says Eliza.

The kids run off to join Theo in the kitchen with a burst of energy. Something’s obviously going on, because the kids haven’t slowed done since Philip left his office. Also, dessert usually involves fruit of some kind, which is never quite as appealing to them as chocolate cake, so seeing them running around like hyenas on caffeine is a little surprising. Maybe it’s a special occasion, since family’s over, and they’re finally getting their chocolate cake. No matter what it is though, Philip knows something’s up.

Before he has any time to think things over, Theo calls for him from the kitchen. He furrows his brow, but Philip gets up and goes to help his wife. He finds her standing in front of a round cake, knife in hand.

“Can you cut this? You know how bad I am at making it even,” she says, passing the knife off to Phil. It’s an odd request, but he takes the knife and moves to the spot Theodosia had previously occupied. Behind him, the kids giggle and fidget. Taking a quick glance at the cake, Philip determines the center and brings the knife down, ready to cut, when the image catches his eye.

 _‘Congratulations daddy!’_ is written in red icing, with a grainy black and white image below it.

“Is that – am I – are you – are we –” Phil stutters, turning around, knife still in hand.

“I’m pregnant,” Theo confirms with a nod, smile reaching her eyes. “Fourteen weeks. Only one baby, this time.”

That explains the extra energy in the house. The kids must have known they’re getting a new brother or sister. “Oh thank god,” Philip breathes. He loves his kids with all his heart, but twins were a challenge. Plus, twins mean five kids, and that’s only three away from becoming like this father. At least with one, it’s only half of his family. And he refuses to let them become the new Duggars. “Is this why you invited those four over?”

Theo nods. “I figured this would be all over twitter ten minutes after telling you, so I thought it would be nice to tell some of our family in person before you drop the bomb on the entire world.”

“Smart move.” He goes in for a hug, temporarily forgetting the sharp object in his hand. Luckily, Theo doesn’t and moves his hand away.

“You know, I think know would be a really bad time to kill me.”

“Oh shit – crap – shoot! – sorry!” The knife drops onto the counter with a clang, and this time he reaches in for a hug without a very sharp utensil in just the right place to stab Theo’s stomach. “We’re having another one.”

“And this will be the last one. No more than four kids.”

“No more than four kids,” he agrees.

“What, you’re just gonna let your old man win?”

Philip looks up to see his family in the doorway, all smiling. He catches a glimpse of kids running around the hallway and smiles himself. Soon, there’ll be a fourth pair of feet of smacking the hardwood as they run past. He finds himself smiling wider.

“Only this time, pops.”

 

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _so it turns out the rumors are true_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _shout out to my beautiful wife @TheoHamilton for being the real MVP and carrying another one of my children for nine months_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _damn @PhilThePoet will you ever stop_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr will you ever stop being a little bitch_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet for a guy with three kids and another on the way you sure are immature_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _damn you’re turning into mom and dad @PhilThePoet_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr says the guy that has five kids_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet okay but technically three are my step-kids so do they really count?_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _just joking love my step kids even though I’m only 23 and feel too young to have them_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _oh my god I’m 23 and already have five kids what is this_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _most people my age still party all night. Meanwhile I’m in bed by ten._

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _holy shit I’m turning into an old man!!!!_

 **_@hammy_john:_ ** _how did a post about Theo being pregnant turn into @a.ham_jr having a quarter life crisis?_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@hammy_john you missed a lot the first time this happened_

 

* * *

 

 

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _we are pleased to announce that we are having a Rey, not a Finn._

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _also it’s only one Rey this time._

 **_@JohnBoyega:_ ** _@PhilThePoet ah that’s too bad mate. Finn’s are the best. ;)_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _did John Boyega just tweet me_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _did that actually just happen_

 **_@CarrieFisher:_ ** _@PhilThePoet @JohnBoyega personally I think Leia’s are the best._

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _and carrie fisher just tweeted me_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _what is life_

 **_@TheoHamilton:_ ** _and phil is now in more shock than when he found out we were having twins_

 **_@themiddleham:_ ** _not fair @PhilThePoet I want the star wars cast to tweet at me_

_…_

**_@themiddleham:_ ** _damn I was hoping that would work_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@themiddleham you don’t deserve to be tweeted at. You stole my banana bread._

 **_@themiddleham:_ ** _@angiehamilton rude_

 **_@HamillHimself:_ ** _@themiddleham @angiehamilton angie’s right. Stealing banana bread is worse than murder._

 **_@themiddleham:_ ** _and that just happened_

 **_@TheoHamilton:_ ** _the hamilfam is a bunch of star wars nerds I swear it’s terrible_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@TheoHamilton you’re literally naming your daughter Rey_

 **_@TheoHamilton:_ ** _@a.ham who told you that. Did phil tell you that? Cuz he lies_

 **_@TheoHamilton:_ ** _@a.ham Leia is a much better name anyways_

 

* * *

_“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Dear John! Happy birthday to you!”_

The gathering of Hamilton’s cheer as the younger of the two middle Hamilton children blows out the candles on his cake in one quick breath. Now the kitchen smells faintly of smoke, but mostly of sweets and a small amount of alcohol (courtesy of Angie and James).

Pieces of cake are passed around, and everyone digs in – some more than others. Alex Jr’s eleven month old son, Lucas, and two year old daughter, Maya, end up with icing up and down their arms, much to the amusement of the guests. Oscar somehow gets cake in his hair, and Alex Jr’s five year old step-daughter, Erica, gets it on her back. John, being the birthday boy, gets a whole piece smashed in his face. At one point, Alexander scares his wife, causing Eliza to jump and fling cake in her husband’s ear. It’s a mess of frosting and pastry by the end of the night.

After cake comes presents – or, they’re supposed to, anyways. Of course, with the Hamilton’s, nothing quite goes as planned.

Once the dishes are away and the kitchen mostly clean, the clan heads to the living room for gifts. There’s not many, but John is meticulous about reading each card aloud and counting every cent that passes through his hand, so what should take five minutes always takes at least ten.

Two cards in, Phil notices his wife wince in pain. His mind instantly jumps to contractions, but his body stays calm when he asks what’s going on.

“I’m fine,” Theo breathes. “Probably just Braxton hicks or something. I’ll just take a walk outside.”

Philip bites his lip, contemplating joining his wife, or staying with his family, but Theo catches his look and orders him to stay.

“I’ll call for you if I need something. I’ll be on the back deck.”

She waddles off, Philip watching the whole way. He’s worried about her, but he also knows that his wife is more than capable of taking care of herself, and leaves her be. Turning, he heads back to the living room to watch as his younger brother opens his presents so slowly it almost pains him.

 John isn’t even halfway through his pile when some of the kids start getting antsy. The cake gave them a sugar rush, and they haven’t had the chance to run it off. Philip volunteers to take them outside, mostly using it as an excuse to check on Theo. No one argues, because even Eliza doesn’t want to deal with eight sugar-high children, so Phil herds the kids out back. Once they’re all outside, he sends them into the yard to run around, leaving him with Theo.

He hadn’t noticed it when he walked onto the back deck, but now, while just standing beside his wife, Philip sees a pained look on her face. Her eyes are scrunched up, and she’s squeezing the railing so tight her knuckles turn white.

“Hey, Theo, what’s wrong?” Phil asks, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Contraction,” she whispers, voice strained. It’s over in a few seconds, and she’s standing up again, acting like nothing happened.

“How long have these been going on?”

“Not that long. Since we got here, maybe. No, wait – they started when your mother called.”

Doing the math in his head, Philip realizes that it’s been five hours since his mother called. His jaw goes slack, and his eyes pop out from his head. “Five hours? You’ve been having contractions for five hours and you never said anything?!”

“They were only every twenty minutes at first, and I didn’t want to interrupt the party. We still have a ways to go before we need to head to the hospital, anyways.”

“How far apart are they now?”

“Every eight minutes,” Theo answers calmly.

Eight minutes. One minute closer and they can go to the hospital. Philip can handle that. He thinks. Honestly, he doesn’t really know if he can handle anything because it’s been eight years since the twins were born, and he barely remembers anything from his interrupted proposal to holding his son for the first time. One thing he does remember, however, is her water breaking, which prevented her giving him an answer to his proposal until after the twins were born.

“Wait, when did your water break?”

“Two hours ago, when you went to get some food with Alex,” she replies nonchalantly, rubbing her stomach.

“And you didn’t tell me?” he asks, shocked about the secrecy of her labor.

“Labor can still last for a few hours after your water breaks, and my contractions weren’t that close together. I didn’t want to worry you,” Theo explains.

“But what if something happened? Maybe I could’ve gone out, and if my phone was dead and you went to the hospital because you were ready to give birth, I could miss the birth of my daughter!”

“Okay, first off, that is highly unlikely because your phone is never dead. Also, I’m sorry, but we’ve done this before and it’s not that big of a deal.”

Philip scoffs. “Whatever. But don’t keep something like this from me next time. I want to know. You’re my wife, and I care about you, and our daughter.”

“There won’t be a next time, so there’s no need to worry about that.”

“You seriously don’t want any more kids?” asked Phil, acting offended.

“We agreed on that! No more than four!”

“I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Of course I was serious!” she exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. “Just because you come from a big family doesn’t mean I want one.”

“Five isn’t that big.”

“You seem to forget that it was only my dad and I for a while. I didn’t have a million siblings running underfoot. I would’ve been happy with the one child we planned for.”

“What, so are you saying you regret the others?”

“That’s not what I said and you know it!” Theo shouts. “I love our children to death, and I will _never_ regret a single moment with them! If anything, you’re the one that regrets them! Every single time some stupid gossip magazine thinks I’m pregnant you go off on some rant about me not being pregnant, as if the idea of us having another kid is absurd! You act like the rumors offend you!”

“I’m just sick of people digging into our lives!” Philip yells, slamming his hands onto the deck railings.

“People will always talk about us. Our parents are politicians. We will all be talked about for the rest of our lives! There’s no escaping that, so you need to learn to deal with it like an adult instead of a whiny teenager!”

“Is that what you think I am? A whiny teenager, full of overdramatic adolescent angst?”

“Right now it sure seems to fit!”

“Well not all of us can act like we’re thirty at thirteen years old!”

“The least you can do is act your own age for once in your goddamn life, Philip! For over a decade, I have put up with you acting like an immature brat. But guess what? You have three - soon to be four - children and a wife, so you need to grow the hell up!”

“Maybe it’s not that I need to grow up,” Philip says, shaking his head. “Maybe I was forced to grow up too fast!”

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to act like a spoiled brat who isn’t getting their way! You’ve had eight years to grow up, but you’ve wasted them by acting like a child the entire time!”

“Call me when you need a drive to the hospital,” Phil growls, pushing past her and into the yard, where his kids, nieces, nephews, and younger siblings are watching the argument. He doesn’t see Theodosia huff and turn back around, heading inside, but he hears her feet stomping and the door slamming.

Cautiously, a quiet voice speaks up. “Daddy?”

Philip sighs. “Yes, Pippa?”

“Are you and mommy gonna be okay?”

Phil swears he hears his heart break. “We’ll be fine, sweetie. Don’t worry.”

The sad thing is that he doesn’t even know if he believes it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“She’s beautiful,” Theo says softly, smile reaching her eyes.

“Just like her mother,” Philip replies, grinning.

Twenty minutes after storming away, Theo came back outside and announced that it was time. Completely forgetting about their argument, Phil jumped up and rushed to his wife’s side, which was where he stayed for the entire night. The only time he’s moved from Theo’s side was to hold his daughter for the first time.

Now, the couple sits on the bed, daughter in Theo’s arms with Phil’s around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, by the way. I was way out of line earlier, and I said some really bad things that I will always regret. Nothing can take back what I said, but maybe we can move on from the past.”

Tilting her head back, Theo grins. “I’d like that.”

“Mommy!” Pippa exclaims, bursting through the door, siblings and grandparents behind her. Alexander shushes her, but Philip just laughs and waves them in. “Is this her?” the little girl asks with wonder, standing on her tiptoes to see the baby in Theo’s arms.

“This is her,” Theo confirms. “Your new baby sister, Rachel. Rachel Taylor Hamilton. Would you like to hold her?”

Pippa’s face lights up as Rachel’s passed into her arms. Eliza stands behind the young girl, making sure to hold the newborn properly, but steps away once Rachel’s secure. Instantly, Theo Jr and Oscar flock their sisters with excitement. Philip’s never seen them so excited. It’s quite endearing.

“We make a good family,” Theodosia comments, watching their children coo over their baby sister.

Philip kisses her cheek and replies, “We sure do.” A pause. “Way better than the Duggars.”

 

 ** _@PhilThePoet:_** _welcome to the family, Rachel Taylor Hamilton._ _Instagram.com/p/BBJ83FxF31g/_

 **_@TheoHamilton:_ ** _so glad to finally meet you, Rachel Taylor. Instagram.com/p/BANoX8FgDBf/_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _so happy for @PhilThePoet and @TheoHamilton even though I warned them to stop at two_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _hey @T_Jeffs my granddaughter’s diaper looks better than your entire career_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _being an aunt is so much better than being a mom cuz it’s all the fun with zero responsibility_

 **_@hammy_john:_ ** _almost shared a birthday with my new niece. Glad that unpleasant situation was avoided…_

 **_@themiddleham:_ ** _a new baby in the family reminds me just how lucky I am to understand how condoms work_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _a new baby in the family reminds me just how lucky I am that my wife doesn’t want any more kids_

 **_@AaronBurrSir:_ ** _still wish my grandkids weren’t Hamiltons but they’re too cute not to love_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@AaronBurrSir I am OFFENDED my good sir_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _@a.ham Alex leave Aaron alone_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@bestofwives yes dear_

 **_@LightsCameraGossip:_ ** _Philip and Theo Hamilton welcome baby girl! Lights.camera.gossip/new-ham-baby_

 **_@TheoHamilton:_ ** _my family. <3 instagram.com/p/_ __K_Q8ZMCp1/_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _our family. Instagram.com/p/_ __gSwu3sChm/_

**Author's Note:**

> also Alex Jr says he's only slept with his wife and in the first fic he says he has a girlfriend so my headcanon is that his wife (Emily) was 17 when he was 15 and they broke up when she went to college. There, she had three kids with some guy (one set of twins and another one a year later) and then she reconnected with Alex and they got together and had two kids. so it fits. and the whole "i've never slept with anyone else" is 1) because Alex was hopelessly in love with her and 2) he's a fucking nerd and spent too much time watching netflix to get laid. 
> 
> also i plan to write a prequel about Oscar and maybe one about Hammy and his adventures of almost being a teenage dad as mentioned in the first fic  
> and i have another one planned to follow this  
> and probs more too man I just love this universe


End file.
